Naga ZoeyxMike 2: Someone else came for Mike
by BluXRE
Summary: Someone had came for Mike inside my work. And went inside my work. So it is up to Shadow, Dipper, and Dottie to make sure that my work is fixed. Will they save Mike and Naga Zoey from her? Or will it be too late? Find out in this exciting story. So now get in here and read this please. Oh, and remember to give me a review as well please.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Woman wants Mike

**Now, here it is, the moment you all are waiting for, a sequel to the first story I made. And with me passed out for a long hours. Someone else is going to get Mike and take him away from his Naga love: Zoey. But the other 3 will not let her take Mike away from Naga Zoey. So here we go, to where we left of at the end of the first story of "Naga ZoeyxMike". Here we go.**

* * *

After I passes out, and those 2 leave, someone was peeking out of my window, and for my, or your perspective view. It was that Zoey's love stealer, Anna Maria. The girl who wants to take Mike away from Zoey because of his tough abs. And be obvious people, there are other people who have abs like Mike. But Vito was the one to get abs in the first place. But a while she was looking at the picture I made from entering that world. And she had notice that, if she gets in that world. She can take Mike away from that world. And will change the periods of time. And that made her idea pop up in her head.

Anna Maria: Well, it looks like that paper might be the only chance that I can get Mike, and he can be mine forever. It will be hard, but I will wait at night so I can get to work.

At night, everyone went to bed later on. Heck, Shadow, Dipper, and Dottie were not that tired yet. They want to stay up for a while until they want to sleep for the night.

Me: Are you three really sure you want to stay up at night for quite a while?

Dipper: Yeah Blu, we will be up for a while. We need to check on everything, and relax for a while until it is time to rest for the night.

Me: Ok, but it is a good time to check on my work I did yesterday. And by my watch right now. It is 10:45 P.M. at night.

Shadow: Don't worry, we will make sure that your work is completely fine. But if anyone makes a mess in there. We will get in there and fix it.

Me: I hope so. It will be risky if you do that fix in there.

Dottie: Don't worry, We will.

Me: Well, (yawns) I guess it is time to go to bed. See you in the morning.

Dipper, Shadow, & Dottie: Good night.

So, I went to bed, and unlocked the door is incase the three wants to check on the work I did. But I had a bad mistake when someone else came in. And that girl we notice, was Anna Maria. She was prepared to jump into the paper. And change the story forever.

Anna Maria: Well, it is now a good time to jump in before they come. But first, I need to mess with Blu so he won't know what happened.

So Anna Maria grabs me and locks me up in the closet, so I won't hear the magic sound. But when she get in, she locked the door and she can hear the three complaining about what's going on, they don't matter and went back downstairs. And when she tries to jump into the paper they came in, kicking the door down and see what Anna Maria was doing.

Dipper: (Angry) HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, AND WHERE IS BLU?!

Anna Maria: I don't know, he needs to shower because he smells.

Shadow: (Angry) HET! HE TAKES A SHOWER IF HE WANTS TO OR NOT! NOW LEAVE THAT PAPER ALONE OR WE WILL GET ZOEY TO BEAT YOU UP!

Anna Maria: Bye bye.

Dipper: (Angry) STOP!

They were too late. She jumped into the paper and the work I had done, is about to be ruined, but they had to get in there quick before Anna Maria changes history, forever.

Dottie: Come on you two! We need to get in there, before she can ruin the work Blu had done yesterday!

Shadow: You know what!? I agree, I will get Blu and make sure she deserves a consequence.

Dipper: No.

Shadow: What do you mean no Dipper? Blu made the work, he can help us.

Dipper: Well, he did made it. But he said to check on the paper. And you said that we will get in there and fix it Shadow.

Shadow: Oh right. Now, we better do that before anything else happens!.

Dottie: Let's do it!

So they jumped into the paper and they had to follow her and make sure Anna does not. Does not, ruin my work!

* * *

 **Sorry if this was short, I need to make sure it might work for you guys. But it will be good, and most of all. There will be rescuing people in this. But make sure you give me reviews about this. But right now. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Alone time with Mike and Zoey

**Ok, we left off with Anna Maria jumping into my work while the other 3 follow her to the spot where she can get the man she wants. But right now, we will get to the 2 love ones that we will see. Because there was something Mike wants to give Zoey for, well. Making him feel fine from Zoey's hypnosis, and her coils. And now, let's get to Chapter 2. And remember to give me a review.**

* * *

Inside my work, the 2 love birds, well, you know what I am talking about. Mike and his Naga love, Zoey. It really is courageous when everyone knows who they are in the first one. But another one, comes around, and around. But seriously, we will talk about this later. But right now, they are relaxing in the cave just, well, laying on Zoey's coils so they can smoothen their skin. Hey, Zoey's coils had a power to smoothen anyone's skin so they can be smooth. Even herself. But somehow, these 2 are just relaxing, looking up in the sky, with air blowing on their face, and hearing sounds of any animal that pass here. But Mike really wants to give Zoey something for, well, you know what I mean. So he made his move, and confessed her about a gift..

Mike: Hey uh, Zoey? (Zoey turns her head to Mike) I just want to really be useful by saying thanks. Thanks for making me fell your coils, and your hypnosis. It felt good, and I just felt like you saw my memories while I was coiled, and hypnotized.

Zoey: Hey, I really felt bad for you though. It is just, (shrugs her shoulders) well, it is obvious that your memories are just. Sad, and painful right there from your M.P.D.

Mike: Hey, it isn't my fault for letting them control me, it was theirs. If I didn't had them when I was born, this wouldn't happen.(But then, Mike gasped and just brings out Chester, that made Zoey shocked about that)

Chester: Dang nabbit, I was trying to sleep here.

Zoey: Now that's not what I expect. (Flicks her tongue out) (But Chester is part of Mike's disorder.)

Chester: Eh, that is a strange girl with a snakey tail, who are you anyway, a dragon?

(Well, at least most of a time Chester comes out, because he just annoys the people s*** and just keeps annoying and annoying until he gives up, which is never.)

Chester: Hey, what do you mean I annoy the people s***? I do not annoy people, I just tell them what I am talking about!

Narrator: Seriously, you just wanted to complain about what I just said?

Chester: Yeah that's right, I just want to have a conversation about what you said about me!

Narrator: Look Chester, I am just making sure that I, Blu is narrating this sequel of the first story I made a month ago, and I had a good start then.

Chester: Look, you may have made a first story for this. But there is not way that I cannot make this by-

Zoey: (Yelling) MIKE! SNAP OUT OF IT! (Chester gasps, and brings back Mike.)

Mike: See what I mean, that's is I am talking about.

Zoey: Well yeah, but Chester is what you called had started talking to the narrator for no reason.

Narrator (Me): Because I know that Chester has started to annoy the s*** out of me. That's why the conversation had started.

Mike: Well, at least we are back on the angle now.

Narrator (Me): Yep. Now you better get back to your thing ok?

Mike: Ok. (Looks at Zoey) Now, Zoey, for a while now, we met with Blu, and started to like each other. But when we got to each other for some time. I was like I was in heaven with this girl I can see, who is kind, and harmful in a gentle way.

Zoey: Mike, (blushes) you really are making me useful to this blushing way.

Mike: That's what I mean. You really look like an angel. But I have really made a relaxed choice and have a chance to really feel you on my bare skin.

Zoey: Well, almost of it.

Mike: Yeah right. But in my heart just made me fill it with your own heart by, well, 50% of it.

Zoey: Well, sometimes mine is at that same rate as well.

Mike: Exactly. I had to make sure that we are half of it, including one thing I made while we are relaxing under the moonlight.

Zoey: And what would that be Mike?

Mike: (Opens his hand and show her a medallion) That is what I made for you Zoey.

Zoey: (Gasps in surprise) Oh my Mike. It's beautiful.

Mike: So you love it?

Zoey: I love it Mike! (Wraps Mike up quickly into a hug and wraps her arms around him) I really do!

Mike: I am glad that you (gets squeezed a tiny bit, and gasps for no air a bit) loved it.

Zoey: Oh, sorry, I did not mean to squeeze you a bit.

Mike: It's ok, you can have the medallion, but you need to let me go so I can lay on your slimy tail.

Zoey: Ok, ok. (Let's Mike go)

Mike: Ok, let me put it in your hand for good safe keeping. (puts it in her hand and closes it tightly) It will be useful for later.

Zoey: Thanks Mike. Thanks. (Hugs and starts to kiss for a while when they went to the cave to rest.) (Well, not for long.)

* * *

 **Yeah this one is short as well, but for now. This is how I got, and remember. I will be back for another one, and I might make it a bit longer if I have the time. And be sure to come back here when another one is done. And next time, give me reviews for this. Ok, see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3: Coiling in for the night

**Now, here a note for you all. Chapter 4 will have Anna Maria steal Mike, but she had to find a way to get the three out of her path for a while so she can proceed. But right now, chapter 3 will show what happens. Now let's get to it.**

* * *

(Inside the wormhole, the three are chasing Anna, heading to the artwork that was where it leads to, and there are a lot of tubes that takes anyone different places. But she had an idea of how to lose them.)

Anna Maria: It looks like it is my only chance to get those 3 losers out of my way.

So she stopped for a minute and trying to see what she is doing.

Dipper: Uh guys?

Shadow & Dottie: What?

Dipper: Why did she stopped?

Shadow: I don't know, maybe she might have- Oph!

(She bumps the three going to the different tube that is 50 miles away from Zoey's cave. That made enough time for her plan to succeed.)

Shadow: (Yelling) HEY! WHAT GIIIIIIIVVVVVVVEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS?!

Anna Maria: Heh heh heh heh. That would hold them for a while. Now to get Mike.

(When they got out of the wrong end, they know that they are 50 miles away to Zoey's cave, and were not happy about it)

Dottie: Great, first Anna traps Blu in the closet, and now this? What else, a giant elephant heading towards us?

Shadow: Uh, I think you might have said it too soon.

Dottie: Why? (Shadow points up and she see something far from them)

Dipper: I think he means that!

(A huge elephant falls into the trees. And makes a huge leave pile 5 miles away from where they are standing.)

Dottie: Ok, I did NOT see that coming!

Elephant: Sorry, sorry, I was in a wrong place, this was suppose to be Africa, not a random forest.

Dipper: Well, if you want to go back to Aftica, just take a plane. Is on the left and not to far.

Elephant: Ok, thanks. (Walks off to the plane)

Shadow: Ok, we may have been bumped from Anna, but we are now 50 miles from Zoey's cave! If someone has wings or a jetpack, or magic to get us over there. If I wish it out?

Dipper: Take it easy Shadow, we already have one.

Shadow: Have what I presumed correctly?

Dottie: I think he means that. (Dipper opens his wings while Dottie activates her jetpack, and Shadow banging his shoes together to make him float with magic on his shoes)

Shadow: Ok, let's go save those 2 from Anna. (flies away) Before it's too late.

(At the cave, the 2 loved ones are getting ready for bed and really decided to coil together for the night)

Mike: Hey, Zoey.

Zoey: What Mike?

Mike: It might be a good thing because your coils are warm and comfy to sleep in for the night right?

Zoey: Right. (giggles) And the best thing is that you wearing your pajamas and me wearing my red shirt still might be good to sleep in for the night.

Mike: Well, you look good in it then. It fits my life with your complete redness on your soul. If you know what I mean.

Zoey (giggle and begins to slither forward around Mike at his leg) Mike, you really are silly when you make me giggle. And making me coil you on my top half.

Mike: (moans from Zoey's smooth warm sweet skin she is slither around him with) Zoey. You are making me moan from your smooth warm sweet skin. It feels comfy.

(Zoey is at Mikes hips, and he gotta admit, Zoey really is flexible because of snake and human bones together so she can reflex bones.)

Mike: Wow Zoey, I might admit, you might be really flexible from snake and human bones together.

Zoey: (giggle and pinning Mike's arms because she is at Mike's top half meaning his stomach) Mike, you might make me giggle, but you are making me shed my skin to red here. (flicks her tongue)

Mike: Y-yeah, but you are making me moan from your skin, and slowly coiling me from your half top body.

Zoey: (flicks her tongue) Well, s-s-somehow, people may be hypnotized to be calmed, or just watch me coil around someone because it makes me feel cute from that. (blushes from saying "cute", and she is at Mike's chest)

Mike: Wow Zoey, not only you may be vegetarian, cute, heal people, hypnotize, or calm them down, but you are really a professional pro at coiling people. And I guess controlling your stomach acid incase anyone is inside you.

Zoey: Yep, that is incase anyone is in danger, or needed to hide. I am here for anyone to be safe, and calmed down, and maybe incase anyone plays hide and seek, they can ask me to put anyone inside. It is the ultimate spot to hide in. And incase, safe from any problem.

Mike: But what is inside your stomach incase they need to be safe or hide?

Zoey: (Blushes) Well, inside it is just the warmth of my sllimy stomach, and my heartbeat. It just makes them relaxed, and safe. And even calms them down. (She stops slithering her top half to Mike's shoulders and slithers back onto the ground.) Now I that I coiled you around using my top half, I need to open my coils so I can get in there.

Mike: (smiles and massaged) Ok Zoey. (Yawns a bit, but not in a hypnotic spell, but he is still fine. And she opens her coils so she can get in) (But she needed to flip her coils upside down so it will not hurt her, but making her relaxed and fine.)

Zoey: Well, I guess I might have flipped my coils upside down so I can be like this, facing you with our eyes.

Mike: Well, the hypnosis does make me feel, (yawns) a bit more massaged and more sleepy.

Zoey: (giggles and blushed) Well, if you ins-s-sis-s-st Mike. (She releases her colored spirals at Mike again and Mike reflects her colored spirals that are, well, all the colors that she has better than other Naga's and snakes have.)

Mike: T-thank y-you Z-Zoey.

Zoey: (Puts her snake tail on Mike's mouth) Shh! Just sleep Mike, you will be here in the morning, and we might start moving into a new house next month.

Mike: (Zoey removes her snake tail from Mike's mouth) Z-Zoey, before I sleep. I just wanted to say something.

Zoey: And what is it Mike?

Mike: I-I.

Zoey: "I" what Mike?

Mike: I-I... (Then he completely said what he wanted to say at her) I-I l-love y-you Z-Zoey s-so m-much f-forev-ver.

Zoey: (gasps in surprise) I-I love you too Mike. Forever as much we are. I really. REALLY wanted to hear that. (Than they kissed and parted after a 10 second kiss.) Now, let's-s-s s-s-sleep Mike, we have a long relationship in the morning.

Mike: O-ok, Z-Zoey. (Then they laid down and went to sleep for the whole night.)

* * *

 **Well, that really made those 2 in love very tight in coils, but chapter 4 will make things go wrong when Anna Maria takes Mike from Zoey. But remember, it will take time for me to make chapter 4. And it will have a rage from someone to get Mike back, and fix the work I made. But for now, let chapter 4 give time in development. See ya.**


	4. (work in progress) No Name Yet (Sorry)

**Chapter 4 of this story has arrived. Be sure you give me a review of this if this is interesting, or suspecting. This is really stealing a moment for Mike. But not if someone can get Mike back. And that question you notice will be answered later on. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 4 of this story.**

* * *

After a while of Zoey and Mike sleeping in for the night, Anne Maria has made it to her destination to where they really are. And a moment later, she was able to get in the cave without disturbing a Naga, which means Zoey's coils are very long and big.

Anne: Wow, that Naga has very long coils, she can have any people wrapped up in her coils anytime she wants. Any day she wants. How confident.

She tries to forget that thought for a moment and continued to keep walking, avoiding to step on her coils, and if she does, she would wake her up and make an attack by her power of her squeeze and her jaws of death. So she took caution and took step a bit closer to Mike.

But far from there the other 3 were able to find the path where Anne landed in, leading to Zoey's home. But it will take time to get to Anne's path, to Zoey's cave before anything else happens. But it seems it will be worse by any minute.

Dipper: Ok, since we got to the spot where Anne has landed, we need to follow that path to Zoey's cave, and make sure everything is back to normal.

Shadow: But how are we suppose to know where that path leads to? Just look, there is no way we can get to Zoey's cave if we don't where it leads to,

Dipper: Yeah, but we do need something to get to Zoey's home. But where can we do that?

Dottie: Well duh, we can just fly up and see if we can find Zoey's cave.

Dipper: We would, but my wings are too tired to flap on. If anyone can try to get us to her cave.

Dottie: Well, I might try to get us there. But it will be hard to carry.

Shadow: I don't know how if it is going to make it work, but there is no way it is going to work.

(a few seconds later)

Shadow: Ok, this is getting weird. Are you really sure that this is going to work Dottie?

Dottie: It is going to work Shadow, of course it is going to work if we hurry.

Shadow: Ok, but best assure you that this is going to be difficult is she sees us, knowing were here to stop her.

Dipper: Well we will show her after we get Zoey to notice what happened. Got it?

Shadow: Got it! Now let's get moving!

They are flying all the way to Zoey's cave, but at her cave, things are starting to get bad for Mike when Maria got close to her. And man, when she got all the way to Mike, she carefully get him out of Zoey's coils, dragged him out of Zoey's cave without noticing, and woke him up with a single slap on his face.

Mike: Ow! Who slapped me in the face!? (He notice that someone slapped him in the face was the woman he was trying to avoid for a very long time.)

Mike: Not you. Not you, the one who keeps ripping my shirt off so you can see Vito. Well, I am not letting you do it.

Anne: Hey, I am here for the stuff kid! And I am not gonna let you get carried away from that red headed Naga who loves you! I am here for you as Vito without a shirt on! (She grabs Mike's shirt and pulls it when it was ripped apart which made Mike gasp and released Vito when his hair was flattened from his weird change.)

Vito: Hey there tan girl! Ready to get cozied when we get alone without that red snake girl figuring out where we went?

Anne: Oh you bet Vito! Let's get moving without her noticing! (They left without any notice, well after 15 minutes actually when the 3 were able to make it to the spot where Mike and Zoey are. But Zoey is the only one who sleeps there because Anne took Mike away from her. before they got there)

Shadow: Great! Not only we got here, but we are too late rescuing Mike from Anne! This is getting worserer than before!


End file.
